Lost Kunoichi
by sakura-haruno-uchiha
Summary: Er-a very sad one. Tragic. Maybe. Incest. Suree. Violence. A lot. Passion. Burning Hot. Please review. Rating may level-up next chaps. tnx!


A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please bear with me if I have mistakes because I was really busy when I wrote this one...please do understand. Other than that, enjoy!

PROLOGUE: The Faith of Vengeance

How does one become a full pledge Shinobi? One, study the arts of Ninjitsu. Second, practice hard as it makes perfect. But then, sometimes, being naturally gifted and used in these deadly and stealthy arts gives you a boost on your performance.

But being a ninja is not an easy job. It takes all you've got to pass the hard façade of training just for you to be able to pursue your goals and to take your skills a notch up to the extent of reaching the level of being a Hokage. It is the rank which considers you as the most respected, looked-up-to individual in your niche. It also incorporates in it the reveling feeling of being a great prodigy of your generation. Being a full-pledge one, he must be compassionate, must be honest, brave and patient, protective and most of all, loyal. Being compassionate is a great condiment for a Shinobi when it comes to giving protection to all those he considers dear and close to him. Being brave then is incorporated to a Shinobi especially when he holds nothing when facing death. Loyalty comes in a way of service. A Shinobi never turns his back to those who believe and rely on him. He must also be loyal to all his clansmen and village people. He must not betray them.

There is one Kunoichi who possesses all the requirements for this job's discipline, skills and abilities. She was to be the next Hokage but she turned down the offer and insisted to remain a Jounin as she wanted for long. Her name was...Haruno, Saiha.

Saiha Haruno is the youngest, most renowned Jounin of Konoha Village and in some parts of Fire Country. At her blossoming age of eighteen, she had been embarking the most dangerous missions and had been given the rank of A on her every performances and accomplishments. Indeed, she is a great Shinobi.

She was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, taking in the warmth it can offer. Her dark brown shoulder length hair swats with the lightness of the winds alluring dance. And so as she is, she was most alluring.

It had been three days since she left Konoha to embark on another mission and now she will be heading back home. Hokage-sama predicted a seven-day mission but Saiha took it three days, which is most unexpected.

Suddenly, the wind blew hard and the Sakura petals fell from where it nested on the braches, showering upon the lithe body of the young Kunoichi. She picked one up, her shoulder hurting leaving her a small hint of last night's encounter and the early morning surprise attack. The wound is still fresh and pulsating, with blood gushing down her arms coating it with crimson sheer. The bandages that she had used to wrap around her wounds were now fully decorated with crimson as well.

She leaned back on the tree trunk, her eyes on the Cherry blossom petal. It gives her the lightest sensation that can relieve all her pains and the incoherent melodies playing in her mind's ear. There was a longing deep within her. A longing for something. It was then, in clarification, a longing for tranquility. A serene feeling she had hoped so much not to fade.

She was a young murderer in the past. She had slaughtered all the people who overturned her life and all those who dared. She killed them all; those who made her suffer and all those who desecrated her personality. She has a purpose. A huge one. And it was to completely take down hate. Hatred is a burden; and something which had been inflicted to her vital feelings when she was young, done by her parents.

Her family hated her. They condemned her. There was no love present everytime they would look at their daughter. All they ever wanted was the supremacy of their clan, the Suzuka, the richest clan of the country before it degraded. But it has been all too much. They had hurt her physically and emotionally as well. At the mere age of 8, she had been devoured by pain and saw reality in death's eyes. Her bestfriend, a pair of sai which was the only ninja weapon she had, was her only comfort, her only truth. Unfortunately, it was broken by her parents when they found out that she was practicing the arts of Ninjitsu secretly. They never wanted her to learn the basic skills of being a ninja. They never wanted her to evoke on their extraordinary skills. It was a waste of time, they say. But then, the real reason was that they were scared she might become stronger than what she really is. But then, they failed and so she became the key of the clan's mishap.

The abyss of hatred and vengeance was the only supremacy important to her. It was the only which had the relevance. She hated her parents, contempt them. She rages, became a murderer. She was the epiphany of death herself; the image her parents molded her to be. She became an Avenger and would go to any length for it, and she did go to the worst length there is.

Now, everything has changed. Her bitter life had faded away like the swift motions of the flowers on summer. She now grasps the happiness and freedom of her new life. Her vendetta was accomplished. The Suzuka Clan no longer exists. They have been buried together with the painful memories she had; erased form the history of all Fire Country.

The better part of the whole episode on her new life is that she finally learned how to love and be loves and cared for in return. Her people love her no matter what. Konoha became a home where she settled and now had vowed to protect. The blood of the Suzuka still runs on her veins and she can't deny that fact. But then, she is not bothered, for a new beginning waits for her to open up her heart.

As her new life encompassed her inevitably, she met a girl who was an exact reflection of herself. She was the same as her, just the same. Slowly, that girl became relevant to her. Destiny brought them together; it must have been the answer to the coincidence. Now, both of them are living under the same roof. She adopted her; treated her like a true sister and even gave her a name. Yet, this girl had tow beings in her body. A very perilous soul full of hatred and condemnation lies within her sweet nature and once it awakens, no one can sustain it.

She loves her so much; knew her well, too. That is why without any hesitation, she will do anything to alter the girl into the right path. She holds all the good intentions for her and she doesn't want to see this girl suffer and veer to the delinquent side of the road. She wants her to live a normal life away from all the self-vanity, she, Saiha had once experienced.

She got up from her seat and dusted herself. It is time to depart for the wind beckons her to finally follow. Her heart anticipated her coming back...like the wind, she sprinted and began to leap atop the branches and was gone. Deep inside she knew she wasn't a complete perfectionists on her missions for there is one task she had not accomplished. It was to make sure the girl survives her journey to discover herself. That girl—Sakura Haruno.

A/N: At last!!! Finished! I hope you like this. I drained out all my hatred in this one. So much for that. Please review! Arigatou Gozaimazu!


End file.
